


Pretty in Pastel

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, So much smut, its just filth with a healthy side of 'we've been pining for years and are toothrottingly in love'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: After years of pressure build-up, it only takes one spark.And they havewaymore than one.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 254





	Pretty in Pastel

**Author's Note:**

> missing scene from _Leather and Lavender, _which is sfw and can be found[here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209569)__
> 
> __thanks to my friend shar for beta-reading and for also introducing me to the Brat Virgil Agenda because hot fucking damn_ _

“I’m _already_ yours.”

It was too much – too much, too fast, and not nearly enough at the same time. Roman surged up, catching Virgil’s bottom lip between his teeth with growl, relishing the way it made Virgil _moan_ and squirm even closer, their whole chests pressed together, no space left between them at all.

If Roman had his way, there would never be space between them again. Roman would keep Virgil right here, in his arms, in his _lap_ , kissed and flushed and perfect forever.

Cupping Roman’s jaw in his palms, Virgil deepened the kiss even further, breathing his moans right into Roman’s lungs. Roman slid his hand up Virgil’s thigh and then simply couldn’t resist the temptation to keep going, sliding his hand up under Virgil’s dress and then yanking the tights down out of the way so Roman could grab the bare skin of Virgil’s ass.

Gasping, Virgil’s hips bucked, grinding himself against Roman’s front, and the space in the car was rapidly becoming too hot to think. Virgil pulled away with a slow drag of his teeth to Roman’s bottom lip only to look down at him with lidded eyes, panting, and do it again, deliberately grinding down with a beautiful moan.

“ _Virgil,_ ” Roman hissed.

“Now,” breathed Virgil, “ _Now,_ Roman, I’ve wanted you so bad for so _long-_ ”

Roman groaned in frustration, squeezing Virgil’s ass and unsure if it was a warning or an encouragement.

“A bed,” he growled, “I’ve- you have no idea how long I’ve wanted to make love to you, Virgil, I am damn well going to do it in a _bed_.”

“I _probably,_ ” breathed Virgil, “Have a better idea than you _think._ ”

Virgil surged forward and kissed Roman firmly, fierce and dazzling, before abruptly pulling away and clamoring out of the car before Roman could even react.

Virgil ducked his head, giving Roman a cheeky grin where he remained, stunned, in the back seat.

“This bed better be worth it, Princey,” he said coyly.

Roman scrambled to follow him, barely able to take his eyes off Virgil, rumpled and hair-mussed and grinning as he moved around to the passenger seat and climbed in. Following, Roman slid in the driver’s side and immediately groaned when Virgil plastered himself to Roman’s side.

“What?” said Virgil innocently, running his nose along the column of Roman’s throat and grinning smugly and still wearing _Roman’s fucking jacket_ – he was temptation incarnate, sent directly into the world to drive Roman to distraction in the most fantastic way possible.

Pulling out of the parking space, Roman tried his damnedest to keep his focus on the road, which was next to impossible with Virgil languidly nuzzling him, his breath puffing across Roman’s collarbone, and then his _lips,_ pressing chaste, sinful kisses to Roman’s shoulder.

“ _Virgil,_ ” he groaned, “Do you _want_ me to wreck the car?”

“You won’t.” said Virgil sweetly, grazing his teeth against Roman’s shoulder to punctuate it, “How will you fuck me if we crash?”

“Oh, you are a _minx,_ ” breathed Roman, “I cannot _wait_ to get my hands on you, I’m going to take you apart completely-”

“Hmm, promise?” crooned Virgil, stroking Roman’s thigh.

By the time Roman pulled off the road to park in front of his duplex, Virgil had worked his hand under Roman’s shirt to scrape his nails against Roman’s stomach, shimmied out of the top of his dress enough that his whole shoulder and half his chest were exposed, and left a constellation of bruises on Roman’s own shoulder that Roman was definitely going to count and repay ten-fold.

And just like before Virgil zipped away, disappearing out of arm’s reach before Roman could grab ahold of him.

Roman threw himself out of the car, stalking around to where Virgil was standing with his hand outstretched for Roman to take – Roman grabbed it, yanked Virgil into his arms and pinned him against the car before sealing their mouths together.

Virgil _melted_ , his body relaxing and mouth opening perfectly under Roman’s on a soft moan, arching his back to press into Roman’s touch. Roman bit sharply at his lip and Virgil’s breath and hips stuttered.

Gripping the backs of Virgil’s thighs, Roman lifted him off his feet, pinning him even more firmly against the door as he licked into Virgil’s mouth. Virgil’s hands scrambled to lock around Roman’s shoulders, his chest heaving as Roman rolled their hips together and kissed the breath from Virgil’s lungs

“ _Roman,_ ” Virgil whined.

“Yes?” Roman replied, dragging his teeth along Virgil’s jaw.

Virgil opened his mouth to respond but then Roman bit firmly at the hinge of his jaw, and Virgil’s voice instead came out on a strangled keen.

“Is that all?” Roman teased.

Virgil laughed, breathless and brilliant, the sound that had gripped Roman’s heart a hundred times, a thousand, and now apparently also made him hard as a rock.

“Are you gonna fuck me here then?” Virgil breathed, “Right here on the street where anyone could see us?”

“What if I did?” said Roman, practically purring in Virgil’s ear, “You’re mine aren’t you? What if I want everyone to know it?”

Virgil’s nails scrabbled at the back of Roman’s neck, back arching and another gorgeous moan falling from his lips.

“You _did,_ ” said Virgil breathlessly, “Promise me a bed.”

“That I did,” growled Roman, placing one last burning kiss against Virgil’s mouth before pulling away and practically dragging him to the front door.

Pulling Virgil inside, Roman slammed the door shut and immediately crowded him against it, savoring the taste of Virgil’s lips against his, _finally,_ after what felt like agonizing centuries of dreaming about it, craving it, desiring it more than anything else in the world. Roman could hear his own heartbeat, feeling almost feverish with the intensity of how fiercely he wanted anything and everything Virgil would let him take.

Virgil yanked artlessly at Roman’s shirt until Roman broke away just long enough to drag it over his head and pull Virgil back in, unable to not smirk slightly as Virgil ran his hands over Roman’s chest and moaned.

Taking Virgil’s hand, Roman began walking backwards and pulling Virgil with him, a stumbling half-dance of slanted, messy kisses and roaming hands, teasing bites and pleading moans. Roman stumbled into the mail stand, knocking it over, and he only cared enough to grab Virgil and lift him off his feet to carry him to Roman’s bedroom instead.

Roman let Virgil slip out of his arms onto the edge of the bed with a little bounce, and Virgil grinned daringly up at him, leaning back on his hands. Dropping to his knees, Roman couldn’t help but smirk when Virgil’s eyes went wide and a beautiful flush spread across his cheeks.

Roman reached both hands under the skirt and hooked his fingers in the waistband of the tights, grinning smugly up at Virgil.

“Can these come off?” he teased.

“Shut up,” whined Virgil, “Yes, _obviously_ , like I haven’t made it _painfully clear_ I want you to fuck me like an hour ago-”

Roman slid the tights and Virgil’s underwear down his thighs in one smooth motion, making Virgil’s voice come out on a startled, broken moan instead. Pulling them the rest of the way off was actually made _more_ difficult by Virgil’s own attempts to kick them off, but his desperation was too hot for Roman to remotely care.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ hissed Virgil, burying his fingers in Roman’s hair as Roman licked a slow stripe up his cock.

Roman took just the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and just barely sucking. He couldn’t even count the number of times he’d woken up, so hard he ached, the phantom dream taste of Virgil’s cum on his tongue – it didn’t compare, didn’t even come close to the real thing, the silky skin under his mouth or the salt on his tongue, Virgil’s nails desperate against his scalp or the gorgeous sound of Virgil’s cries of pleasure in his ears.

Roman pressed forward to take Virgil’s cock as far as he could, only just barely not smirking at the pitched, cracking moan that came out of Virgil’s mouth, before pulling away completely and yanking open his bedside drawer.

“ _Roman,_ ” Virgil whined, making one, hapless grabby hand in Roman’s direction that was so heart-stoppingly endearing that Roman abruptly felt faint. “Come _back here._ ”

Roman held up his prize - Virgil’s eyes widened, and he started squirming on the bed.

“Okay, _fine,_ ” he conceded petulantly as Roman took his place again and flicked open the lube, “Acceptable reason to leave me here. _Barely.”_

“I’m glad you forgive me, my love,” crooned Roman, grinning at the way it made Virgil flush and whine, tossing his head as Roman slowly kissed and nibbled his way up the inside of Virgil’s thigh.

Roman circled the first, generously lubed finger around Virgil’s hole with those kisses, up one side and down the other with only his breath touching Virgil’s hard, leaking cock.

“ _Please,_ ” whined Virgil, bucking his hips against nothing but air.

“Hmm,” Roman hummed, pressing in a little, “Well, since you asked so nicely,”

He took Virgil back into his mouth and pressed his finger in to the first knuckle in one motion, and Virgil let out a breathy moan that tempted Roman to take his own cock in hand even though he knew he would never last long that way.

“Yes,” gasped Virgil, “Yes, _please,_ Roman, so good, your _mouth-”_

Roman bobbed his head in time with the gentle thrusts of his finger, coaxing Virgil open and letting the feel of Virgil’s hands in his hair, his hip under Roman’s palm, the sounds falling from his mouth guide him.

What made him gasp? What made his hips jump and his voice break, what made him writhe and moan and _beg?_

Roman felt drunk on the knowledge he gained with every passing moment – he would learn all of it, memorize Virgil’s body and pleasure until he knew it like his own, spend the rest of his life hoarding every single detail like the treasure it was.

Roman went back for more lube, compensating for Virgil’s disappointed little whine when he pulled his finger away by taking his cock further into his mouth and sucking hard. The whine became a moan, deepening when Roman pressed two fingers inside this time, Virgil just barely fucking Roman’s mouth in shallow thrusts.

“Do you have any _,_ ” said Virgil, quietly breathless, “Any idea how many times- how many times I dreamed of your fingers inside me, stretching me for your cock?”

Groaning, Roman pressed his fingers deeper, sucked harder, all heat and slick, and Virgil kept rocking his hips into Roman’s mouth.

“A hundred,” breathed Virgil, making Roman’s heart stutter at the unknowing echo of his own thoughts, “A thousand, I don’t even _know_ how many- I’ve wanted you, _loved_ you for so _long_ -”

Roman curled his fingers, finally finding the angle, and Virgil’s back arched perfectly, his sentence breaking on a wail.

“ _Now,_ ” demanded Virgil, “Now, I want you to fuck me _now_.”

Roman pulled off Virgil’s dick with a slick pop and a groan, burying his forehead in the crook of Virgil’s groin and digging his nails into the outside of his hip.

“Just a little more,” said Roman, reaching for the lube.

“No, _now,_ ” whined Virgil, “Please, I want to feel it, I’m ready _now_.”

“ _Greedy,_ ” Roman growled before he could stop himself, grinning when it made Virgil whimper and arch on the bed.

“ _Please_ ,” he breathed, “Please, _now,_ Roman.”

Roman moaned, clamoring to his feet. Virgil let out a half-delirious laugh, scrambling backwards across the covers, and Roman shoved his pants and underwear down his legs, kicked them off, and followed him up onto the bed.

Roman sat at the head, his back to the wall, moaning again when Virgil immediately threw one leg over his lap and settled there, wrapping his arms around Roman’s neck

“You’re, uh-” said Virgil breathed, “Checked up, and everything, right?”

“Are you kidding?” Roman half-laughed, cupping the back of his neck, “I haven’t- haven’t even _thought_ about anybody but you in years.”

“I- _Roman.”_ said Virgil, voice shaking.

“I _mean_ it.” gasped Roman, “So _long_ , Virgil-”

“How long?” said Virgil breathlessly.

“The day I met you,” said Roman, remembering the exact daffodil-yellow-and-lavender get-up Virgil had been wearing, “You were talking to Logan and I called you-”

“‘-yet another flower-crown wearing cupcake.’” said Virgil, grinning.

“Yeah,” said Roman, smiling back and pulling Virgil forward to grind against him, “And you-”

“I kicked you- in the _shin!_ ” laughed Virgil, stuttering in the middle with a quiet moan, “You’ve _got_ to be kidding me, Ro.”

“I’m not,” said Roman, voice low, guiding Virgil until they were grinding their cocks together, “Not even a little. I saw that _fire_ in your eyes and I wanted you under me so badly I could taste it, wanted to see exactly what you looked like under all that lavender.”

“ _Roman,”_

“And then-” said Roman, voice breaking as he cupped Virgil’s ass, “And then- you just had to go and be _perfect,_ sharp and witty and beautiful and everything I ever wanted, I wanted you desperately and it took less than a week for me to love you just as much-”

“ _Roman,_ ” Virgil moaned again, “Please, _please_ fuck me right now.”

“ _Gladly_ ,” growled Roman, grabbing the lube and drizzling it artlessly over his cock, knowing he should probably overdo it since Virgil had been so impatient.

Virgil sat up on his knees, whimpering when Roman nuzzled his throat as they clumsily maneuvered themselves together. Roman lined himself up and the first inch as Virgil sank down onto him made sparks flare behind his closed eyes.

He wrenched them open, unwilling to miss a single moment. Virgil’s head was thrown back, the long line of his throat exposed and his mouth open on a silent moan. Roman ran his hand over Virgil’s bare hip under the dress – and wasn’t this a long-dreamt fantasy come to life, Virgil about to ride Roman while still wearing one of his many petal-colored skirts – leaning forward to bite at Virgil’s pulse as Virgil slowly fully seated himself on Roman’s cock.

“Fuck, you’re so _tight_ ,” moaned Roman.

“I couldn’t wait anymore,” said Virgil breathlessly overwhelmed, “Not another minute, we’ve waited enough and I’m never letting you go again.“

“ _Fuck,_ ” hissed Roman, “You’re perfect, _perfect,_ better than anything I’ve ever felt.”

Virgil _mewled_ , rocking just barely and then gasping, and Roman’s whole world had narrowed down to the tight, slick heat around his cock and the impossibly beautiful creature in his arms. Taking Roman’s face in his hands, Virgil met his mouth in a wet, open-mouthed kiss, all tongue and moan.

Virgil rocked again, slowly finding a rhythm. Roman broke away from his mouth to instead trail hot, biting kisses down Virgil’s throat as they began to move together, hips rolling – Roman bit Virgil’s pulse and then sucked the bruise between his lips.

Grabbing Virgil more firmly by the hips, Roman lifted him a little, and Virgil _keened_.

“ _Yes,_ ” he whined, “That, keep- keep doing that-”

Roman put more strength behind it, lifting Virgil and then pulling him firmly down, fucking him on Roman’s cock. Licking up the column of Virgil’s throat, Roman kept up the rhythm, reveling in the gasps falling from Virgil’s lips as Roman fucked him, every whimper when Roman bit his collarbone, every stutter of his hips when Roman thrust up and pulled him down to join them together.

“Harder,” breathed Virgil, his eyes glazed, “Harder, more, _please._ ”

“ _God,”_ moaned Roman, “Look at you, how bad you _want_ it, it’s so _hot-_ ”

“Picking on me,” Virgil muttered, half-laughing and then gasping as Roman gave a particularly firm pull.

“ _Beautiful,”_ breathed Roman, “Taking my cock so well, baby, so greedy for it, I love you so _much-”_

“Love you,” gasped Virgil, “I love you too, _please-_ ”

And they fell apart completely, losing the rhythm – both of them too desperate to anything more than claw and writhe against each other, gasping into each other’s mouths and biting at each other’s lips and sliding their tongues together, sloppy and uncoordinated and the hottest thing Roman had ever experienced in his life.

“Touch yourself,” said Roman.

“No,” Virgil shot back instantly, “You do it, I want you to touch me.”

“ _Bossy,_ ” Roman growled.

“Please?” said Virgil, and _oh,_ if he’d thought he wanted Virgil when he was being sassy and sharp it was nothing compared to Virgil _sweet,_ soft, begging and looking at Roman through his lashes, and what could Roman do but indulge him?

Roman took him in hand, groaning at the slickness from Virgil’s precum that made the slide of his fist over Virgil’s cock so beautifully easy. Virgil clung to his neck, thrusting into Roman’s fist and then fucking himself back in his lap, perfect and _stunning._

It snuck up on him – Virgil whined, jerked, and then groaned, long and low and his ass fluttering around Roman’s cock as he spilled into Roman’s hand.

He was too beautiful, flushed and breathless, and Roman practically snarled before grabbing him by the hips and flipping them, pinning him to the bed and thrusting into him.

“ _Fucking hell!_ ” spat Virgil.

“Too much?” groaned Roman.

“Not _enough,_ please don’t stop-” whined Virgil, his voice half a sob, and Roman didn’t need any more encouragement than that.

Roman worried his teeth against Virgil’s collarbone as he fucked him, grasping bruises into his hips and grinning at every overwhelmed, overstimulated whimper that came out of Virgil’s mouth. Virgil’s own mouth found Roman’s shoulder, kissing him messily, wet and hot with his breath puffing across Roman’s shoulder in little pleased gasps every time Roman thrust into him.  
Virgil bit down, and Roman fell apart, his rhythm stuttering until he came with a groan with one final, firm press inside him.

“Kiss me,” breathed Virgil, and Roman did immediately, propping himself up and sealing their mouths together with a soft moan. Virgil cupped his face, sighing happily and running his tongue behind Roman’s teeth.

“Virgil,” Roman murmured into his mouth, “Sweet Virgil, I love you so _much-”_

“Yeah?” said Virgil, something frighteningly vulnerable in his voice.

“ _Yes,_ ” said Roman fervently, “Yes, never doubt it. Not once.”

Virgil gave him a tremulous smile.

“I love you, too,” he said softly, “I feel like I’m dreaming.”

Roman kissed him again, firmer, and the move made Virgil squeak as Roman’s cock shifted inside him. Roman groaned, shocked to find he could already feel himself working his way up to a second round.

“What, already?” Virgil teased, but Roman could feel the way his breath hitched.

Roman pressed his lips to the shell of Virgil’s ear.

“Did you really think,” purred Roman, “That I was going to let you _leave_ this bed tonight?”

Virgil _shuddered,_ and Roman grinned.

“Well,” said Virgil breathlessly, “You had better start giving me reasons to stay, shouldn’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on my smut blog [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com)


End file.
